Cuddle
by jaeminteu
Summary: Jangan pernah mengabaikan Haechan yang tengah merajuk, atau Mark akan menyesal. #MarkHyuck #MarkChan


"Hyung dingin."

Mark mengeryit. Sejak kapan Haechan bisa merasakan dingin? Terlahir di musim panas membuat Haechan sangat kebal dengan yang namanya dingin. Ya walau itu hanyalah teori yang di buat Mark, tapi begitulah kenyataannya.

"Hyung, dingin!" Haechan mengulangi perkataannya. Kali ini dengan nada yang sedikit merajuk.

"Serius, Chan? Kau kan tidak pernah kedinginan."

Percaya atau tidak, di saat musim dingin yang suhunya saja di bawah nol derajat, Haechan tidur hanya dengan selimut tipis yang menutupi tubuhnya. Sedangkan Mark, anak itu sudah menggenakan dua lapis selimut tebal ditambah kaus kaki dan kardigan. Padahal Mark juga lahir di musim panas, kan?

Mark dapat mendengar decakan Haechan yang cukup keras. Sayangnya Mark tidak peduli, tugas sekolahnya lebih penting daripada meladeni Haechan yang tengah merajuk.

"Hyung nghhh serius, aku kedinginan."

"Ambil saja jaketku di lemari, dan lilit dirimu pakai selimut. Kenapa kau kedinginannya telat sekali, sih? Sekarang kan sudah mulai masuk musim semi."

Hening selama tiga detik, sebelum teriakan Mark terdengar memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

"Yak! Yak! Aduh ampun kenapa kau malah memukuliku pakai bantal, YAK!"

Teriakan itu semakin kecang saat tangan nakal Haechan kini mulai bergerak menjambaki rambut pirang Mark. Tuh kan, bar-barnya Haechan kambuh. Siapa suruh mengabaikan Haechan yang sedang merajuk.

"Kau tidak peka sekali, sih? Aku sudah menjatuhkan harga diriku untuk mengkode, namun malah kau abaikan."

"Ya maaf, okay? Maumu apa sekarang?" Mark memegangi kulit kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Beruntung rambutnya tidak copot ditariki anak tengil itu.

"Let's cuddle! Sekarang! Cepat! Aku tidak menerima penolakan!"

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Mark membawa kekasihnya itu ke kasur. Dan dengan bar-barnya Haechan mendorong tubuh Mark hingga jatuh duluan ke kasur, lalu memeluknya erat. Amat erat hingga Mark merasa sesak. Ini yang namanya cuddle ala Haechan? Heol Mark lebih merasakan ini sebagai sebuah siksaan.

ㅡㅡㅡ

Keadaan sedikit lebih baik ㅡsetidaknya untuk Mark, saat kini Haechan berada di atasnya. Kepala bocah itu bersandar di dadanya, dengan kedua tangan yang melingkar di lehernya. Satu tangan Mark gunakan untuk mengelus surai coklat milik Haechan, satunya lagi berada di pinggang anak itu, sesekali memberikan remasan lembut karena Haechan tidak bisa diam.

"Demi Tuhan kau bisa diam tidak sih, Chan?" Mark gemas karena tubuh Haechan terus bergerak bak cacing kepanasan. Berulang kali Mark meremas pinggang anak itu, bahkan mengeratkan pelukannya tapi Haechan malah semakin berontak.

"Badanmu itu kurus sekali, tidak empuk, sulit menemukan posisi yang nyaman." Haechan bergumam di atas dada Mark. Oh bahkan Mark dapat merasakan gerakan bibir itu, walau terhalang oleh kaus tipis yang digunakannya.

"Yasudah tidur di kasur, jangan di atas tubuhku. Lagian kasurnya masih sangat luas, Chan." Mark hendak menggulingkan Haechan ke samping kanan tubuhnya, namun Haechan menahan. Sebelum Mark benar-benar berhasil, Haechan lebih dulu melancarkan protesnya.

"Ish aku maunya tidur di atas tubuhmu!"

"Tsk balas dendam karena kau selalu berada di bawah tiap kali kiㅡ AW!"

"Diam Mark mesum Lee!"

"Okay-okay aku diam, tapi tolong lepaskan cubitanmu di leherku, Tuan Putri Haechan yang terhormat?"

"Aku bukan tuan putri!" Haechan melepaskan cubitannya. Bibirnya mengerucut, persis seperti anak bebek. Membuat Mark gemas. Posisi mereka sudah berubah menjadi berhadapan ㅡnamun Haechan masih berada di atas Mark tentu saja.

"Aku melihat Taeyong dan Jaehyun hyung melakukan ini, ugh mereka sangat romantis. Sedangkan kita? Kau membuat ini menjadi tidak romantis, hyung!"

"Aku? Kau menyalahkanku? Hei kau dan tingkah bar-barmu itu sangat jauh dari kata romantis."

"Hyunggg!"

Haechan kesal. Dirinya sudah menjatuhkan harga dirinya ㅡdengan berpura-pura kedinginan, maksudnya memberi kode pada Mark. Tapi Mark itu kan tidak peka! Jadi sia-sia sudah seluruh usahanya.

"Chan, berat."

"Ish Jaehyun hyung saja kuat, masa kau tidak?"

"Itu karena Taeyong hyung kurus, tidak gendut seperti dirimu."

Haechan menatap Mark tajam, berbanding terbalik dengan bibirnya yang masih mengerucut. "Yasudah aku ke Jaehyun hyung saja."

"Silahkan, semoga selamat dari amukan Taeyong hyung."

"Menyebalkan!"

Haechan baru saja berdiri ketika tangan milik Mark menariknya untuk kembali tiduran. Badan kurus Mark kini telah mengungkung Haechan, membatasi pergerakannya. Dan ajaibnya, Haechan tidak melawan. Anak itu malah tersenyum bahagia. Entahlah ia memang aneh, untungnya Mark sudah kebal.

"Senyam-senyum sendiri, kau tidak gila kan, Chan?"

"Aku gila hyung. Gila karna cintamu."

Mark membuat gestur ingin muntah. Hanya bercanda tentu saja, karena dalam hati ia malah bersorak bahagia. Kapan lagi Haechan si anak bar-bar melontarkan gombalan basi kepadanya?

"Sekarang tidur, okay? Sudah pukul sebelas."

Mark menepuk-nepuk bokong Haechan pelan ㅡsekalian modus. Sedangkan Haechan meletakan kepalanya di ceruk leher milik Mark. Posisi ternyaman.

"Chan, jangan mulai." Mark menggeram. Haechan menggodanya.

"Chan!" Haechan mulai keterlaluan. Jika sebelumnya hanya kecupan-kecupan ringan yang mendarat di leher dan bahu milik Mark, maka kini Haechan sudah berani menggigit dan menghisapnya. Mark hanya berharap Haechan tidak meninggalkan bekas, karena akan rumit nanti urusannya.

"Hehe, selamat malam, hyung. Itu balasan karna telah mengabaikanku tadi." Haechan memberikan satu ciuman singkat di bibir Mark, lalu kembali menyamankan dirinya di pelukan sang kekasih.

"Hm, selamat malam juga."

Malam ini Mark mendapatkan satu pelajaran baru. Jangan pernah mengabaikan Haechan ㅡapalagi ketika anak itu tengah merajuk. Tidak, Mark tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.

ㅡㅡㅡ

 **Minggu depan UN tapi malah buat ff, anggap saja sebagai penyemangat belajar? Wkwk. Tadinya mau buat kumpulan ficlet MarkHyuck, tapi mood nulis selalu naik-turun. Jadi kurasa ini saja cukup.**

 **Dan ff ini juga sangat cacat, aku publish karena ingin meramaikan ff MarkHyuck saja, jadi mohon maaf jika kalian tidak puas.**


End file.
